<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Maker by rabbitknight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709786">Coffee Maker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitknight/pseuds/rabbitknight'>rabbitknight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Us Three 🌱🐇🍙 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Budding Love, Developing Relationship, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:03:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitknight/pseuds/rabbitknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Kanda Yuu/Lavi/Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu &amp; Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu &amp; Lavi, Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu/Lavi, Kanda Yuu/Lavi/Allen Walker, Lavi &amp; Allen Walker, Lavi/Allen Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Us Three 🌱🐇🍙 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee Maker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being the first to rise wasn’t uncommon with the roommates he kept, and Kanda didn’t make any fuss as he wormed out of someone’s grasp and padded out of the bedroom, sluggishly scratching at his stomach. He wasn’t concerned with stepping out into the living room so disheveled, considering that their couch surfer had graduated to bedmate, and the dark-haired man groggily rubbed at his eyes as he made it to the kitchen. He was waking up slowly and beginning to plan his day, and he was a few steps ahead of where he was in his routine as he reached for a familiar comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coffee tin, coffee scoop, coffee machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanda’s motions came naturally as he portioned and prepared the machine, and he was brewing a fresh pot of coffee within a few short minutes. He stood there, brushing his hair back off of his face and shoulders, and listened to the rumble and drip of the coffee pot as he went over his schedule. It may not have changed, but it didn’t stop him from running down the checklist as the smell of brewing beans filled the kitchen. Get ready, take lunch, arrive, work, eat, work-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanda happily abandoned his task-minding for the comfort of a warm mug of coffee, and he didn’t delay. He had the appointment to himself for a few scant minutes, until the temperature imbalance woke one or both of the other men in the bedroom, and the dark-haired man just strived to enjoy his few moments of peace. Leaning against the counter with one hip, Kanda took his first satisfied sip from his mug and he exhaled deeply through his nose. He didn’t miss the other footsteps in the background, choosing to ignore them as he let himself wake up naturally, and he just frowned as he felt hands settle on his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmngh…” Lavi grumbled some semblance of a morning greeting, the taller man pressing closer as he did so, and Kanda didn’t turn his head to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was quick.” Kanda muttered dryly, unconcerned, and he nearly took another sip when he felt the redhead nuzzle at the back of his head. It gave him pause, the tender gesture making him raise his eyebrows at no one, and Lavi evaluated his pause carefully before he relaxed further and he let his bulk rest against Kanda without concern. Their couch-surfer was still growing accustomed to them, regardless of his chumminess and his gregarious nature, and Kanda would have pointed out the hesitation smugly had he been more awake. Kanda’s tongue unglued itself. “What’re you mooching for now, rabbit? Moyashi is still home, so it’s not like you need to come to me directly for anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make me sound so shady, Yuu.” Lavi chuckled hoarsely, throat still thick with sleep despite his easy and affectionate pampering. “Morning to you too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Kanda asked insistently, and he let his head tip to one side. If the juxtaposition of his tone and his actions bothered him, Lavi didn’t let it show and he pressed his face into the side of his neck with a thoughtful hum that resonated between them. “I know I’m getting dinner, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to pick it up. I’m…” He paused as Lavi began to leave a few soft kisses against his jaw, eyes closing, and one large hand left his hips to cradle the bottom of his coffee mug conscientiously. “You’re making me late.” Kanda told him in a low tone, his grip relaxing, and they both inhaled quietly as Lavi pulled away from a final warm kiss to his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t keep you then.” Lavi told him in a low voice, and Kanda scowled as he watched Lavi take his mug completely instead of anything else.  The redhead smirked over the edge of his cup, green eye twinkling, and Lavi didn’t look at all apologetic as he stepped back to lean against the separate counter. “You need to get ready, so you can use the shower first… I wouldn’t want you to be ‘late’.” Lavi loaded the statement with tension by emphasizing the word, watching him as he continued to drink from the stolen cup, and when Kanda looked up at him, he knew the redhead had done it on purpose. Stares locked, one smiling and one frowning, Kanda let out another deep sigh as he flexed his fingers and he sauntered back out of the kitchen. He could reclaim a few minutes for coffee after he’d cleaned up, and by then Lavi would likely be out the door for the day and beyond temptation’s reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanda ignored the hum of delight from his taller roommate, seeing Lavi linger there with his cup in his hands and a smile on his face, and he just brushed off the way the scene made him feel. Kanda pretended not to see how Lavi savoured the mug and tousled his messy hair, and Kanda staunchly refused to acknowledge the warm bubble it put in his gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanda ignored it as he pulled out fresh clothes, as he detangled his hair and cleaned himself up, and he refused to even think about it as he returned to the kitchen. As the long-haired man returned to the common area ready to go, his phone already in hand and buzzing with activity, Kanda had put Lavi’s teasing into the back of his mind for later. He wouldn’t let the redhead off the hook so easily, but for now his device was filling with a list of things to respond to and Kanda had more important things to focus on first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rounding the corner, Kanda tied up his hair and he was professional once more. Professional enough that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t made soft by the way Lavi had rinsed out his mug and left it back in its place beside the coffee machine. It was ready and waiting for him, just like it had been when Kanda emerged from the bedroom this morning, and Kanda’s lips twitched. The dark-haired man schooled his features back into his normal stoic expression and he poured himself a fresh cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanda barely got a chance to touch the coffee to his lips before more hands were on him, but this time they </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> take him off guard. His breath caught in his chest, his throat locking up around his sip as he refused to cough or choke, and Kanda remained still as Allen sidled up and ducked under one arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, darling.” Allen hummed, his eyes still half-lidded and sleepy as he laced his fingers together to lock his arms around Kanda’s waist. He wasn’t sleepy or groggy like he made himself seem, his smile fixed in place as he leaned comfortably against Kanda’s chest, and the dark-haired man had to frown. Allen hadn’t even bothered to play coy, dressed for work and his tie left charmingly undone, and he tilted his head to let his bangs fall away to one side. Swallowing firmly, letting the lump in his throat pass as he lowered his mug, Kanda scowled and held the cup away from them both this time as he addressed his roommate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve been gone already. What is it?” Kanda grunted, his tone harmless despite his stony expression. He had lived with Allen long enough to know his gams and his wiles, and he wasn’t about to buy into this cute and cuddly act this morning. “You want me to drive you? You want my lunch? What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way,” Allen shook his head and he gladly squeezed the other man around the middle. “Lavi said he made them for us, so I bet yours is just soba noodle and sesame. Why pass up my lunch for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He leaned in, chin against Kanda’s chest as he forced him to look directly down, and Allen had no shame in batting his eyes a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both have work to do.” Kanda said bluntly, despite himself. Lavi had tried it, but he wasn’t about to fall for it again. “I’m not calling in sick for you again. Now use your </span>
  <em>
    <span>words</span>
  </em>
  <span>… or beat it, Moyashi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allen cackled, chipper as Kanda called him out on his game directly, and the dark-haired man relaxed subconsciously in his arms. Allen smiled up at him, his body relaxed as Allen let himself sag into his lover’s frame, and the white-haired man knew Kanda was sturdy enough to keep him from falling. Allen was thrilled, happy to tease him as he made Kanda wait, and he just needed the right… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping out of his arms, Allen’s phone went off with his ringtone filling the silence between them and he slyly lifted his mug out of Kanda’s hand as he went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That should be Lenalee now!” Allen proclaimed, his smile brighter and brighter as he sipped from the mug and checked his phone. “She’s driving me to work with her, since she’s working the later shift today.” he had no shame about tossing back the warm coffee, throat bobbing despite the scalding temperature, and while Kanda clenched his empty hand into a fist. Allen’s face was flushed from the steaming mug when he turned back to face him, and the white-haired man looked adorably jolly. Allen even came rushing back to set the cup on the counter, leaning up to peck Kanda on the cheek like the dark-haired man wasn’t scowling at him deeply, and Kanda just sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, dummy,” Allen cooed, the stunning smile on his face making Kanda clench his jaw. “I’ll be off for dinner, and Lavi said he’d  drive back for me after he grabs the takeout. See you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, whatever. Just hurry up and get home.” Kanda muttered, relaxing and glancing at the time. “And get moving before you inconvenience Lenalee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay!” Allen drawled, and Kanda had to make a flustered sound as the white-haired man turned his head back and stole a peck from his mouth too. Allen didn’t usually manhandle him like this, making the hand on his chin to bring their mouths into alignment a real surprise, and Kanda blinked at him in stunned silence. Allen was grinning when he pulled back, both their cheeks flushed for a new reason, and Allen just bit the inside of his cheek as he actually did leave this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping on his tidy, polished shoes and artfully making a bow of his tie, Allen was suddenly presentable and on his way out the door with the cream-coloured lunch box he had taken from the fridge. He stepped out into the hall, cheerful and typing away on his phone, and finally the dark-haired man was truly alone in the apartment. It felt too empty as silence settled in, the bustle of their neighbors beginning to filter through the walls, and Kanda abandoned his usual morning mug in favour of his travel mug. He’d spent too long playing into his roommates’ antics instead of getting something to drink, and he just resigned himself to drinking it on the drive in as he opened the cupboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanda spotted the note stuck to the cup immediately, his eyebrows rising as he took the cup down and pulled off the note, but this time he let the smile slip onto his face as he read the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Early thanks for the coffee, Kanda. Have a good day!</span>
  </em>
  <span> -🌱</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kick ass at work! Thanks for letting us steal some coffee, Yuu!</span>
  </em>
  <span> -🐇</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clicking his tongue, Kanda poured himself a thermos full and he admired the note until he was finished. They could only have placed it before they all went to bed last night, possibly when Allen had taken the dish duty for the night, and the dark-haired man had to admire their forethought. It wasn’t uncommon for them to steal his coffee in the morning when they were too tired to make their own, but twice in one day? Shaking his head, Kanda screwed the cap on, leaving the note by the stove as he stooped to collect his own lunch box, and the dark-haired man followed both men out the door, locking it behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their home would be filled with lively noise again in the evening when they all came home to unwind, and the drive to work was less tedious with coffee to tide him over. He put the frustration of his two attempted coffees out of his mind, dwelling on the gentle kisses and warm, groggy company of his roommates instead. It warmed him up for the start of his workday -or maybe that was the coffee?- and Kanda fondly lingered on their morning together until he clocked out that night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>